The Searches of Haruhi Suzumiya
by TheLCWriter
Summary: It is the fourth year in Nishinomiya North High... Wait fourth year? Only one explanation... Suzumiya Haruhi. Mikuru Asahina has graduated from the school and now our beloved leader is looking for another member. Kyon encounters new events. Oh boy...
1. Foreword

The Searches of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

**Foreword:**

Before the person looking at this begin reading the story, I must advice the reader to wait for the story "The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya" (and maybe the light novels) to be finished, unless of course, you want to get ahead and read it. The reader maybe confused, but maybe not. The story is straight forward.

This will be updated at the same time as the chapter of the previous story is updated, or at least that is what I plan. The reason why will publish another story is because I have a tendency to forget ideas so I want to write them down as fast and as much as I could without making too much mistakes... Well I hope the reader enjoys this too.

That is all.

-NagatoYuuki13


	2. Prologue

The Searches of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

(Once again, I will warn you to wait, but if you choose to proceed, it is your choice.)

**Prologue**

White coats, diplomas and graduation hats. March 19 has come to surface and it was the graduation times of the seniors. Oh how the times pass… Ms. Asahina and Tsuruya-san were involved since it was their last year.

… Back at the clubroom…

"Wah! Ms. Suzumiya! Please let go!" Ms. Asahina said struggling from Haruhi's killer grip.

"No! Mikuru-chan! When you're gone, what will happen to the SOS Brigade? We can't go on without a mascot!" That's all you think of her?! "I can't afford to lose a member!"

"Wan~" Ms. Asahina whined. And of course I was the one who ended up separating Ms. Asahina and Haruhi.

"What are you doing, Kyon?!" Haruhi pouted. "You're just going to let our _moe _source go?"

I sighed. Even if I don't want to (which I really don't), we have no choice. "Well, that's the course of high school Haruhi. We're going to go out of this room some point."

I didn't receive any response from Haruhi after I said that. And I think Nagato took bent her head more downward, too. With her showing reactions like that, I can tell that she doesn't want to leave her beloved Literature club, but that's how high school goes, right?

"… You got a point…" Haruhi crossed her arms. "Then, we shall have a farewell party!"

"Let me guess… is it at my house, again?"

"Yup!" Haruhi smiled brightly. Ever since the Christmas party three months ago, whenever Haruhi decides to have some kind of party, it's going to me at my house. How troublesome… I have to clean up and everything and no one even helps! I sighed and just agreed with it.

"When?" I asked.

"Hm… Let's see. We got to do it very soon, so we might as well do it tonight, right?"

"Tonight, are you serious?"

"I'm always serious, Kyon."

"How do you expect us to prepare a party in a short notice?"

"That's true… Well… How, about we just buy turkey and soda? All the equipment for music is in your house right?" Great. Using my appliances without my consent… Wait, turkey? "And it's the weekend so we could even make it a sleep over."

"Fine… Fine…" I hesitantly agreed. There's no stopping her from anything she says now… Everyone exited the room except for me and Nagato. It's time for the Literature club meeting and officially, her and I are the only members. Haruhi and them were just suggested members so the club won't be trashed, but they chose to leave today for some reason…

Basically, Nagato, as usual reading her book, silently by the window side, fitting in as a background with her silence. Her hair was moving gently as the air blows inside… But despite all these normal characteristics of Nagato, there was something different about her… Recalling the time when we rescued her from being terminated has definitely awoken something within her. Of course I'm repeating myself. But, no matter how much I think of it, I can't keep myself from just being awestruck to see her smiling that night…

Ah… I'm still pondering about the fact that Haruhi chose to abandon all those things that she learned about… She was the one who chose to find them, but she just threw them all away… _"Ms. Suzumiya's thoughts might have taken her to the point that knowing all those things exist will create more boredom now… She may have chosen to forget them and have fun…" _Koizumi's words echoed in my head. Well… I guess I'll accept his explanations for now…

Another fifteen minutes, which was five o'clock, Nagato started to move to pack up. I guess it's time to go…

We walked in quiet, following the rule: Silence is golden. Nothing can beat this peaceful silence standing before me and Nagato… We walked until the Koyounen Station, where I usually park my bike. Ever since the incident three months ago, Nagato has been asking me to take her home, or give her a ride. I guess she realized that she feels lonely walking alone, I don't know… I installed a small back seat on my bike allowing her to sit behind me as I stroll down.

I got on the bike. "Okay, you can come on."

She got on and suddenly embraced me. And for those guys out there, you would be probably feeling one of the most amazing things in your life if you're in my position. "Thank you." Nagato quietly said. I biked all the way to my house, since our-oh-so wonderful leader, Haruhi Suzumiya, is setting the party there.

It was again silent except for the sounds of my peddling. It took about maybe ten minutes to get to my house. We reached my house and found Shamisen sitting down the top of the gate.

"Hey, Shamisen." I pet his head. "How're we doing?"

"We're doing fine." The cat replied. "It's just a bit noisy inside and I want to take a nap. This body has taken its toll…" He yawned. "Anyway, how are you two lovers doing?"

Wait, lovers?! I looked at Nagato and I could have sworn I was seeing her blush a little, or maybe I'm just hallucinating. "You little…"

"I'm just joking." He caressed his whiskers. "Go inside. Suzumiya Haruhi and the others are waiting for you." The cat leaped on my head and yawned. Now I have to wash my hair to get the cat hair out… Great… Ah, whatever…

I still can't believe that this small little feline was the head of the Integrated Data Thought Entity… It was only three months ago that he revealed himself… The scene was still fresh in my head and everything that happened during those four days… Wait, can you get off? I'm not your bed you know.

I sighed and went inside with Nagato following me from behind. "Yoh!" I shouted. The music was playing so loud that I could barely hear my voice. I was hearing party poppers and a balloon floated across my face when I was taking off my shoes. Where did these stuff come from?

"Oh, Kyon-kun!" My sister shouted from behind. "Welcome home!"

"Ah. Thanks." Shamisen jumped from my head to my sister's.

"Ah, Shami! Had a good nap?"

"Nyao…" The cat replied.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." My sister cheerfully carried the cat like some sort of super hero action figure. I followed her to the living room.

"What the…!" I said to myself seeing the girl in front of me. She was wearing a yellow cat outfit with stripes on it, like a tiger almost. She had gloves that looked like giant cat paws. Yeah, you guessed who Haruhi put this on… It was own mascot _moe, _Asahina Mikuru… What the hell is Haruhi thinking? And Koizumi, I know you want to make Haruhi and all, but can you at least try to not let her do this?

Koizumi just smiled. I sighed… Nothing can be done… Asakura and Kimidori-san we're talking with each other while drinking soda, and Tsuruya-san was busy taking pictures of Ms. Asahina, and so was Haruhi. If my dad were to walk in here right now, knowing him, he would probably join them, too. My mom would probably be driven crazy… I don't want to see that. But, once again, they were in a business trip, so I won't be needing to worry about that. Arakawa-san was just smiling along with Koizumi, holding a glass of wine. And Mori-san started to play with my sister. She was wearing her maid outfit this time. Maybe she just came out of work. Nagato started walking towards them, too.

As for me, I walked towards Koizumi.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Just about a half hour ago. Ms. Suzumiya dragged Ms. Asahina to the bathroom the second your sister let them in." Typical. "I could never get used to Ms. Asahina being like that, wearing these kinds of erotic things… It's quite a bother…" He sighed with his smile intact. As for me, I got used to it… Of course, I still don't barge in when they were changing.

Everything was prepared. Activities, food, cameras, and the cake. I tried to get away as much as possible from Asakura cutting the cake. It seems that I still haven't gotten over that trauma.

The party went on and before we knew it, it was already eleven o'clock.

"Th-Thank you for everyone being here." Ms. Asahina said meekly while elegantly smiling and blushing a little bit.

"Same here!" Tsuruya-san, the opposite of Ms. Asahina, said cheerily and loudly. "I'd like to thank Haru-nyan for having fun activities for me to do, and the whole club for bringing me infinite smiles and joy!" She bowed, followed by the clumsy cat girl who almost fell down.

Haruhi suddenly out of nowhere squealed. "Man, I'm going to miss your moeness Mikuru-chan… There's no one better than being a clumsy cat maid besides you!"

"Ah!" Ms. Asahina's face turned red almost instantly. "… Thank… you…?" I'm not sure you should be thankful, about that Ms. Asahina, but I sure am thankful for all the heavenly tasting teas that you have served me. I'm going to miss that.

"Promise me you'll visit the clubroom! I won't forgive you if you don't!" Haruhi quickly went behind her and… groped her…

"Ah~! Okay… Ms. Suzumiya stop please! Kyaa~!" She suddenly turned to me. "Ah, Kyon! Don't look!"

"Ah sorry!" I quickly turned around.

An hour later, almost everyone crashed into the prepared sleeping bags on the floor, including Asakura, Ms. Kimidori, and Nagato. Those cute angelic faces… Man, I bet you would love the sight.

… Wait a minute! Why the…? Ah never mind...

The only ones who were still awake were Arakawa-san, Mori-san, and our feline/ Data Lord Shamisen, which was sitting on my head.

"Tonight was fun." Mori-san said. "You're sister is growing more and more cuter every time I see her." She smiled gently then turned to Arakawa-san.

"I'm sorry, but we have to excuse ourselves… We have jobs early in the morning… Thank you for inviting us." Both bowed, and I bowed as well.

"It was nice to see you both. You two have a good night!" I opened the gate and the two adults exited. Arakawa-san started the engine, which was silent, and slowly drove off.

"Tonight was such a hassle." I told myself.

"How do you figure?" The cat spoke.

"Oh, it always is when it's Haruhi related. You should know that by now."

"I guess so." The cat yawned and didn't say anything afterwards. Great, falling asleep on my head…

"I'm going to take you to your girlfriend now." I told him, then the cat almost jumped.

He showed me his claws. "… What did you just say?"

"Just kidding! Just payback." I said.

I heard him sigh. "Fair enough…" He retreated his claws. "I don't mind you taking me to your sister's room." That's what exactly I was going to do.

Ah… what a night…

-One month later-

April fifth. I was in the clubroom. Everything would be normal, except for one thing…

"Why am I still here?!" I shouted asking myself.

"You don't need to be loud Kyon!" Haruhi exclaimed. "It's a blessing that the SOS Brigade has one more year of opportunity!" Yeah right!

Just in case you were wondering, the Japanese High Schools only have three years. And now for some reason, they sent every student an email saying that they will be temporarily be increasing the length of High Schools nationwide. Who came up with this idea?!

"Ms. Suzumiya of course." Koizumi said, answering my question.

"That girl… What does she want?" Come to think of it, Ms. Asahina already supposed to have graduated two school years ago when I was in second year… Why did I just notice that now?

"It seems that she still isn't satisfied. She must have wanted to have a year more of school to continue on searching for things…"

"That is not the case." Nagato said monotonously behind us, which scared the hell out of me.

"… Nagato." I gasped. "You scared the… Anyway, what do you mean?"

"Because of Suzumiya Haruhi's request to the entity three months ago before she chose to alter her memory, our head has made a temporary change in this country's curriculum."

"And what request is that?"

"To increase the length of high school." That makes no difference! Sheesh…

…What is this girl still looking for?


	3. HiatusBreak

-Temporary Hiatus-

Hello to everyone that are reading this. I am glad you are reading and/or enjoying this story, I really am. Unfortunately I might not be able to finish the next chapter next week due to my visit to my former home country, the Philippines, or maybe I shouldn't really say "Former..." Ah... Anyway... I apologize and for those who haven't read the last chapter, please do. I want to know what you think of it... I got the temporary urge to put an action scene so I did... I hope you like it...

The will, again, be replaced by the chapter that is supposed to be placed.

-NagatoYuuki13

P.S. Please continue on reviewing once the chapter is posted. Thank you!


End file.
